


Royally Your Dork

by theinsidiouscinnamonroll



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, M/M, Multi, Some Fluff, death but i don't know who died, i mean its me and all i write is angst soo...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsidiouscinnamonroll/pseuds/theinsidiouscinnamonroll
Summary: The twelve kingdoms have been peaceful for years. There has been no war. But a rebel group has started to form, planning to overthrow all of the twelve kingdoms, starting with the ones most vital to the rest of the country. Will and Nico are forced to run away from the place they called home, wondering if they'll ever return.





	1. Chapter 1

Nico turns his head toward a skittering noise in the dark tunnels. The boy by his side tenses, wondering what dangers have come upon them this time. There was still blood on his clothes, some of it his but most of it from one of his brothers, who died that morning from an arrow piercing his heart. They lost control of their kingdom, and now Will was forced into hiding.

“It’s just a rat,” Nico says, sheathing his sword again. Nico was one of the palace guards, asked by his majesty himself to look after the next heir to the throne. There never really seemed to be a reason for Nico to be there, other than keep the prince company. Not that he was the most talkative type, but Will ranted to him anyway, because who better to talk to than the boy that was always there?

It seemed that most of the time Nico’s job was pointless. The kingdom has been in peace for so long and one of the best allies to the other kings and queens, considering their long history in healing remedies. But something has been brewing among a few of the people of the twelve kingdoms, and they’re starting to target the weakest kingdoms. They’ve already raided the kingdom of Queen Demeter, cutting off the people’s crop supplies.

Nobody was sure what the rebels intentions where, but a few theories where circling, the most popular was to cut off the most powerful of the twelve kingdoms from all resources. They’ve taken their food already, and now the healers are falling under their control.

“Where are we going?” Will asks, trying to push down his fear. It doesn’t work and Nico flashes him a look of concern.

“Wherever is safe. Hopefully we can get to Queen Athena’s kingdom before nightfall.”

“What about my brothers and sisters? My parents?”

“They’ll be fine. The other castle guards will make sure of it.”

“If it was so safe, then why am I here?”

“Because the king asked me to bring you here.”

“Why me?” Nico turned to him, his expression annoyed. Will could make him glare like nobody else could.

“No more questions.” Then, suddenly Nico hears something and he presses Will and himself against the wall swiftly, moving like a shadow.

“Wha–”

“Shhh!” Nico says, pressing his hand over Will’s mouth. Will strains his ears, trying to figure out what’s out there, and that’s when he hears the silent padding of footsteps. The footsteps of an assassin. Fear starts to twist in his gut. What if the assassin sees them? Surely they’re trained to track down people like him swiftly and quietly, so that in between one blink and the next, someone drops dead. Will glances nervously at Nico who’s pressed against his shoulder, everything about him tense. His black hair is falling loosely around him as it he can’t bother to push it back, because he’s holding onto Will tightly, making sure he doesn’t slip away like a good soldier should. Not because he could possibly return the feelings Will has.

Suddenly a shadow casts in the center of the tunnel as the assassin looks around, searching for anything. They eye the shadows suspiciously, then turn back and out of sight. Will let’s out a deep breath as Nico removes his hand.

“That was a close one,” he says. “Stay closer to me. We don’t want anything like that happening again.”

“Yeah. Yeah,” Will says, breathless. He doesn’t know how much of it was because of the possible near death experience or Nico being so close…. still being so close.

“C’mon. Let’s get moving before they come back,” Nico says after a beat, moving away. Will isn’t sure if he imagined it, but he swears that he saw the tiniest bit of a blush on his cheeks. But it’s dark and Will can barely make out the end of the tunnel, so who knows what he saw.

They trudge onwards, treading carefully and quietly. The silence is almost unbearable for Will, and he ends up talking to Nico, no matter how many glares he flashes at him.

“…but like do we even know what the rebels want? Maybe if we negotiated with them we could–”

“You can’t negotiate with them.”

“Why not?”

“Because. We don’t know who they are or what they want. They only strike when you least expect it and are impossible to track. There’s nothing we can do, William.”

“Yes there is, Nico. There’s always something we can do. Always.”

“Not now. There’s no way to tell who’s a traitor and who’s not. We don’t know if they’re part of the twelve kingdoms, or if they’re from another place entirely. We don’t know if someone’s trying to break down the walls from the inside, or tear them apart brick by brick on the outside. There’s no way for us to know, William.”

“I told you to call me Will.”

“That’s not how knights are supposed to address royalty.”

“But you are royalty, Nico. You’re the son of Hades.” Nico grimaces.

“Please don’t bring my father into this.”

“He is your father, Nico.”

“No. He left me to fend for myself. I was too young to start training as a knight, and I was too young when he sent me to Apollo as a gift like I’m some piece of property someone can own.”

“He doesn’t think of you like that, Nico. Nobody does.”

“Really? Did you tell your father that recently? Do the other kingdoms know? Do the other kingdoms think I’m part of the royal bloodlines, or do they think I’m just another one of the servants?”

“There’s nothing wrong with the servants–”

“Just shut up. Just stop. You’ll never understand…” Will wanted to do something to comfort him, but he was afraid that he would only get more angry. They walk in silence for a few minutes, but they feel like hours. Will’s legs were starting to get sore and the shock of everything is starting to weigh down on him. One of his brothers is dead. People have infiltrated the walls of his kingdom. His whole family could be awaiting execution right now, and he was powerless to stop it. He kicks a wall.

“What the Hell William?” Nico says in surprise, spinning around. Will collapses on the dirty floor, ruining his clothes further.

“I can’t do this.”

“Do what William?”

“This. I have to go back, Nico. I have to–”

“No you don’t. You need to get to Queen Athena’s kingdom.”

“No! There’s no reason why I should leave my family behind!”

“Will you’re going to get hurt! You’re lucky they missed.”

“Missed? _Missed_? They shot my brother Nico!”

“I know William. That’s why we have to keep going! So he doesn’t die in vain!”

“Running isn’t going to do anything Nico! You told me that yourself!”

“Running is going to save your life! We have to go–”

“No. I’m not going anywhere.” Nico looks pained. He needs Will to keep going… he couldn’t bare the thought of him dying on his watch. Or at all.

“William. Your family would want you to go.”

“And they’ve always had horrible opinions,” Will says, crossing his arms. Nico lets out a deep breath and crouches down so his eyes are level with Will’s and places his hands on his shoulders. It sends a jolt through Will.

“If you won’t do it for them,” Nico says softly, “will you at least do it for me?” Will is silent. Too silent. Then, tears start to pour out of his eyes, sobs trying to escape his throat. It scares Nico half to Hell, and he doesn’t know what to do.

“Will?” he says, his voice coming out weak. That’s when Will throws his arms around Nico, embracing him tightly. After a moment of hesitation, Nico puts his arms around Will, pulling him into his lap and stroking his hair in what he hopes is a soothing way. Will buries his face in Nico’s neck, tears falling in streams.

“Shhh. It’s okay Will. It’ll be okay. I got you,” Nico says tenderly, kissing the top of Will’s head.

“I got you, Will. I got you.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Your Highness,” one of the servants says, rushing into the grand hall. It’s decorated with elegant tapestries that depict scenes throughout their countries history, how they battled the former rulers, the Titans, as they were called then, and then created something out of nothing. How three brave heroes lead the group, and the other nine came close behind. It showed them splitting up land, making sure that certain people where near certain resources, such as the kingdom of Poseidon is near the ocean and the kingdom of Artemis is near the Forest of the Nymphs. 

Athena’s kingdom was a place of history. They treasured the knowledge of their past, and believed that they had to understand their ancestors mistakes to avoid any further chaos. They were part of the reason the twelve kingdoms have been in peace for so long. 

But apparently those times where over.

“You have visitors,” the servant says, looking up at the queen and the princess at her side, who furrowed her brow. Surely any visitors would’ve sent word ahead of their arrival?

“Who?” Queen Athena asked. 

“I believe it’s one of Apollo’s children….”

“A prince?”

“Yes. And a knight.” That puzzled Princess Annabeth. What business did their northern neighbours have with them?

“Send them in.” The servant left, and when she returned she was with two boys, one taller than the other with blond hair, and the other shorter with black hair. Both of their clothes were filthy, looking out of place in the elegant palace with its white marble floors and golden thrones. They both had blood smeared on their clothes, faces, and hands, and Annabeth wondered how much of it was theirs.

The blond boy bowed. “Good afternoon, Your Majesty.”  Athena then realized who the two boys were.

“Prince William?”

“Yes, my Lady.”

“What happened to you. Your clothes are filthy and... is that blood?”

“....Yes.”

“Your Majesty if I may….” Nico says with a bow. “We seek shelter in your kingdom. The rebel forces have reached King Apollo’s kingdom and he ordered me to take Prince William here and make sure he’s safe.”

“The rebels have gotten to Apollo’s kingdom?”

“Yes, your Majesty.” 

“Oh that is awful indeed. Where their any casualties?” Will’s body tenses as the memory of his brother’s bloodied body comes to mind. Nico puts a hand on his shoulder. 

“Yes your Majesty. Unfortunately. But we were able to make it out before the rebels could catch us, and we were hoping that we could stay here for a few days to gather our energy before we continue our journey to Hermes’ kingdom and then later Zeus’.”

“Why yes of course. Your people are always welcome in our kingdom.” Will let’s out a breath of relief.

“Thank you, your Majesty. My kingdom is in great debt to you.”

“There’s no need. Hopefully we can bring the rebels to Zeus’ attention and strategize the best way to rid ourselves of them.” Will smiles and nods his head. 

“Annabeth. Would you be so kind as to show our new guests to their rooms.”

“Of course, mother.” Annabeth says, standing up.

“Right this way boys,” she says, leading them down a bunch of twisting corridors that never seemed to end. They went up dozens of spiral staircases and it practically made Nico’s head hurt with all of it. Why where palaces always so  _ big _ ? Even though Nico’s lived in them for most of his life, he never fully understanded why they needed to be bigger than an average mansion. It only led to more confusion, and that was  _ before _ you added all the secret passageways for cases when the kingdom was under attack, just like the ones him and Will used the day before. 

Most of the time the secret passages weren’t used for that purpose though. The only reason Nico was able to navigate through them practically dragging his feet was because when him and Will were younger and he first arrived at Apollo’s kingdom, Will would drag him along on things he called “adventures.” He was constantly slipping away from his duties, dragging Nico along with him as he held an oil lamp above their heads as the light flickered across the shadows, chasing them away. They would pretend that they were going to fight secret battles, or sometimes just found comfort in just sitting in the dark together, Will’s musical voice drifting through the darkness.

Nico would be lying if he said he didn’t treasure those memories. They were the small times of happiness he had left. Before his father sent him away, his sister passed away from an extreme illness, her spirit sometimes seeming to linger in the halls. To be honest, Nico couldn’t blame his father for sending him away, because he was afraid to loose someone else. Everything that happened with Bianca was so sudden, and Hades couldn’t bare the thought of whatever took her catching up to Nico as well. So he sent him away, thinking that if everyone he loved was taken out of his sight, he might be able to bare his emotions. 

Nico has heard little from his father, but deep in his heart, he still hopes that he is okay and his kingdom is thriving. 

“Here we are. Get washed up and then we’ll discuss further plans over dinner.”

“Thank you, Princess Annabeth.”

“Of course.”

* * *

“This is worse than we thought.” Grimly, Nico and Will nodded their heads.

“We never really considered the rebels much of a threat, but my kingdom has some of the best defenses, but they still managed to slip past those with ease, failing on their attempt to assassinate me but still managing to hurt the royal family,” Will says his throat getting choked up. 

“Do we have any idea of what they're after.”

“No, my lady. They seem to only want control of the twelve kingdoms and are working their way up to the most secure facilities.”

“Have we noticed any patterns in their attacks? Maybe we can guess where they will strike next and prepare the citizens?”

“I'm afraid that their attacks seem to be random. The last one was in Demeter’s kingdom, and we hardly share a border with them. The only way they could've made it to our kingdom this quickly is if they passed through the Forest of the Nymphs, and only the members of Artemis’ court dare enter.”

“Interesting. Do you think maybe they had other means of travel?”

“Possibly. But then again, they still would've had to pass through your kingdom to get to us, and with all the procedures you have gone through to keep this city safe…. I highly doubt they went through here.”

“We need to bring this to the attention to the rest of the twelve kingdoms. We must all be on high alert and monitor all citizens moving in and out of each kingdom.”

“That seems like our wisest decision. We’ll see to it in the morning.”

“Of course.” With that, Nico and Will excused themselves from the table, heading back to their rooms. Once they were out of Queen Athena’s presence, Will let his shoulder slump and let out a deep breath. 

“I feel like death.”

“Of course you do.”

“Are you mocking me?”

“No, of course not. 

“Okayyyyy.” They then erupt into a fit of giggles. Really, there was no reason for them to laugh, but it felt good to. Everything has been so serious and heartbreaking lately as everything fell apart. None of it was slow. None of it came with a warning. It all just came crashing down, all within a day. 

“What’s on your mind, your Highness?” Nico asks, noticing the expression on Will’s face. 

“I’d wish you’d stop doing that.”

“What?”

“Nothing. I think I’m just worried for the twelve kingdoms. I wouldn’t wish anyone to be doomed to my fate.”

“Who said it was bad?” Nico whispers.

“Of course it’s bad, Nico. I don’t know anything about what will happen to my family. They could all be--”

“I know. But maybe if we figure out what the rebels want, we could make a better country. And don’t tell me that our land is perfect. It’s not.”

“Well look who became optimistic.”

“I’ve been thinking a little,” Nico admits, fingering the black sword strapped at his side. He’s gotten so used to it that he can’t imagine a life without it, and it was his only link back to his family. 

“Oh?”

“Don’t sound surprised. I was just thinking that… maybe there  _ is  _ flaws in our system. I mean, humans aren’t perfect, so why should our government be?”

“I guess you’re right. I still don’t know where this attitude is coming from. Last night you were telling me that there was no way to compromise with the rebels.”

“Well if I didn’t say that you would’ve went back… Plus maybe you’ve changed my mind.” Will looks appalled. 

“You actually agree with me for once? What is this alternate universe?”

“Shut up.”

“Nope. I can’t. This is something that needs to go down in the history books.”

“Stoppppp.”

“ _ On this day, Prince Nico di Angelo, son of Hades has for once sided with his brilliant friend, Prince William Solace, son of Apollo. _ ”

“Oh now you’re just being a dork.”

“What’s this? Speaking informally? Who are you and what have you done with Nico?”

“Oh my god. I can’t--” Nico walks away towards his room.

“Wait where are you going? We haven’t made the official statement yet!”

“Has anyone ever told you you’re annoying?” Nico says as Will catches up with him, matching his stride.

“Yes many times. But that is another first from you.” 

“Well I have no idea what has kept me from telling you for so long.”

“Aww you know exactly what it is. You’re a good little soldier,” Wil says, ruffling Nico’s hair. Nico pushes him away. 

“Stoooooppppp.”

“What? This?” Will says, resting his elbow on Nico’s head. Nico grumbles. 

“Wow you are like the perfect height for this.”

“Shut up. Just because you’re tall doesn’t mean you can pick on me,” Nico says, shoving his arm off. 

“But why not? You’re a cute little ball of anger.” Nico just rolls his eyes.

“I don’t have any words for your idiocy.” Will snorts. Sometimes Will was able to have conversations with Nico like this. Most of the time it was when he was too tired to care whether or not it was “proper” or “traditional.” Honestly, Will wanted to just throw tradition in the trash and talk to Nico like normal friends would. But Nico probably didn’t even consider them friends like Will did. He was sort of just always… forced to be there. Honestly, Will had no idea what Nico thought of him, and sometimes that idea twisted at his gut in the dead of night and he wondered how many friends he really had. If Nico wasn’t a friend, then who was?

“You’re just jealous.”

“Of what? Being stupid?”

“That I'm taller than you.” Nico stares at him for a moment, squinting his eyes a little with a look on his face that said “what is wrong with you?” 

It was adorable. 

“Honestly I don’t understand how you’re a prince. You must’ve been switched at birth.”

“Impossible. I look too much like both of my parents.”

“That explains everything.” 

“Same goes for you Mr. Dark and Brooding.”

“I am not--”

“Yes you are,” Will says, with no hesitation. 

“I’m going to sleep.” Nico says, going into his room and closing the door.

“Night!” Will called cheerfully. He then proceeded to go to his room where he laid down on his bed and breath in the unfamiliarity of it all. The sheets were crisper than the ones at home and smelled like roses instead of lavender. Everything was put neatly in place, unlike the mess that Will called a room at home. Out his window wasn’t a forest view, but a city with houses crowded around libraries as if they were churches. Nothing was the same here, and it made Will’s heart ache with longing. It was easy to put on a bright smile around company. It’s what he was trained to do his whole life. But it was even harder to maintain it as he sat in the dark of his new room, trying to urge the homesickness away that swept over him like a tidal wave. Everything that he has ever known was gone, and Nico and his memories were the only things left of his past. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look it's Annabeth.....

After a few days, Nico woke to a day that was not sunshiny with birds chirping and kids screeching happily as they ran through fields and climbed trees. That morning, Nico awoke to rain pattering on the glass windows of his guest room and an ugly grey sky stretching above him. He sighed, knowing how much Will would miss the sun as they were forced to stay indoors for the remainder of the day, waiting for the sun to come out again, a rainbow filling the sky. 

Sill, Nico enjoyed rain. Getting dressed quickly, he walked over to the window and threw it open, letting the rain cascade down around him, wetting his face, arms, and shirt. It left a fresh smell in the air that almost reminded Nico of his own home in Hades’ kingdom. He could practically hear Bianca's laughter as they danced in the rain, their clothes caked in mud, but then they didn't care. They were only children and didn’t a fear in the world. But just like a storm fades away, so did those memories, but instead of bringing a rainbow afterwards, the sky still remained its dull grey, no longer holding a hint of sunshine. 

But even on days like that, sometimes just a bit of light forces it's way through. 

“Nicooooooo,” Will calls from outside of his door. Nico sighs and closes the window again, opening his door to let Will inside. 

“Yes your Highness?” Nico says with hints of sarcasm creeping into his voice. Will grins. 

“Are you up for an adventure.”

“What? Running away from your kingdom not enough for you?”

“No I mean a  _ fun _ adventure.” Nico gives him an odd look. Will sighs and leans close to Nico, his breath hot on his neck. Softly, he whispers in his ear, “I found a secret passage.”

Despite himself, Nico feels a small grin curling at his lips. 

“Shall I let the queen know?”

“Eh. A note’s fine.”

“You are an awful human being.”

“I know,” Will says, walking over to the desk sitting in the corner of Nico’s room and grabbing a sheet of paper. He quickly wrote a note explaining that they've gone to explore the castle and he left it in the room, grabbing Nico’s arm and pulling him out into the hall. Nico barely had enough time to grab his sword. 

They barely made it five feet without running into someone. 

“Where are you two going?” Annabeth asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“Places.”

“That’s a very vague answer.”

“On an adventure,” Will corrects, his eyes lighting up. 

“What?” Annabeth asks, tilting her head a bit. 

“C’mon,” Will says, taking both Nico and Annabeth’s arms and leading them to this mysterious passage. He smirks at their confused expression as he leads them to a wall, then finds a small latch neither of them noticed, revealing a door. 

“What are you doing?”

“Something fun.” 

“I don't know if that's safe…”

“It's perfectly safe.” Annabeth looks a little hesitant, but then she nods. 

“Well I guess I’ll come with you and make sure you don't die.”

“Okay?” With a loud thump the door swings open, revealing a dark passageway that seems to go on forever and ever. Flashing one last smile over his shoulder at Nico, Will runs inside. Annabeth gives a shout of warning and chases after him, her flats slapping against the stone. With a sigh, Nico brings up the rear, walking behind them at a steady pace. 

* * *

“This is by far the worst thing I have ever done,” Annabeth says, eyeing the shadows cautiously as she sees something skitter past her feet. She suddenly had the urge to leave the two boys behind as she runs away from all the creepy crawly things that were waiting to jump out at her, including spiders.

Annabeth shivered. 

"It's going to be fine," Will assured. "I've done this dozens of times."

"But not at a haunted palace," Nico said with a cough. 

"What?"

"What?"

"What did you just say, di Angelo?" 

"Nothing, nothing just--" Nico gets an evil smirk on his face-- "You know, the Phantom of Kronos."

"The w-what?"

"Haven't you heard? The ghost of Kronos lurks the halls of a few of the kingdoms. He really had it out for my dad, but sometimes he drifts over here to take his next victim." Nico says it like it's no big deal, as if it is completely normal to have ghosts waiting to jump out and kill someone. Will on the other hand, was hanging onto his every word, his heart beating faster with each one. 

"Oh please. That's just a tale meant to scare children," Annabeth says, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes. 

"No. It isn't," Nico whispers, "I've seen him myself." Annabeth scoffs. 

"Please. If ghosts were real we would've known it by now. That isn't the kind of thing that goes unnoticed."

"Or people just think that they're crazy and move on. You can't prove anything."

"Oh yeah--" They're cut off by a loud thud. It echoes through the halls, ringing in their ears, and the scraping sounds that come next are even more horrid.

"W-what's that?" Will says. 

"Calm down it's probably just the mice."

"Those aren't mice..." Will says, and he's right. The scratching isn't coming from many claws against dirt and stone, but one distinct source, scratching like nails on a chalkboard. 

"It's the ghost..." Nico says, looking a little pale. Well, paler than usual.

"Oh please. You two have just been telling too many ghost stories. Let's just get out of here." Both boys nod their heads, and then look at the different hallways spread out before them. 

"Um Annabeth? Which way do we go?"

"Oh great." The scratching comes again, this time closer. Making a split decision and trusting her instincts, Annabeth pushes them down the hall to the left.    
  
There's a loud thump and a grunt, so close it's like it's right behind them, about to reach out and snatch them. Under her breath, Annabeth let's out a few choice words and darts right, looking around frantically for an exit.    
  
"We're all gonna die."   
  
"No we aren't." There's silence. The only thing they hear is their quick footsteps slamming on the ground and water dripping somewhere far away. They come to a halt, catching their breath. There was no sign of the "ghost.”    
  
"See? It was nothing. Probably just one of the chefs dropping something while we happened to pass by. There's no ghosts, Nico."    
  
"Whatever."

"Door," Will says.    
  
"What."   
  
"There's a door." They all turn to where he's pointing, and sure enough little slivers of light are peaking through almost invisible cracks.    
  
"Thank god. Let's get out of here."   
  
When they push the door open, they do not see what they expected to see. They did not expect to see blood dotting the surface of the pristine throne room, nor did they expect to find the castle empty. They did not expect to see the big, elegant wooden chair that Queen Athena sat on just the day before cold and empty, a large "R" carved into the back of it. Will stifled a gasp.    
  
"What happened here?" Annabeth says, inching into the room, almost as if she was scared of it. Nico and Will share a look, knowing exactly where they saw an "R" like that before. Both of them gulp, telling each other their worries with their eyes.    
  
"Mom?" Annabeth says, half expecting her mother to come rushing out into the room, murmuring apologies and assuring her that everything was alright. Nobody came.    
  
"Your Highness," Nico says, losing every bit of his informality from before.    
  
"I'm afraid we have to go."   
  
"What?"   
  
"All of us."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"It's... not safe..."   
  
"Not safe? What do you mean not safe?" Nico plays with the helm of his tunic.    
  
"That symbol.... it was the one on the arrow that killed Prince William's brother." Annabeth looks back at them, her expression unreadable.    
  
"Is this true?" Biting his lip, Will nods his head.    
  
"Oh dear..."   
  
"We need to get moving. Grab the necessities and get out before the assassin comes back."   
  
"What assassin?"   
  
"I'll explain later. Princess we need to move..."   
  
"Not until I know what happened to my mother."   
  
"I--" But Nico's words were abruptly cut off as an arrow whizzed through the air, missing his face by a mere millimeters. Everyone's eyes widened.    
  
"Run."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cringes* I don't know how well that was, but I hope you enjoy!! Thank you to all of you commenting on this it really means a lot to me!!! <3 <3 <3


	4. Chapter 4

Nico pulled Will to the side just in time before an arrow whizzed by the place he was standing just moments ago. Taking both his and Annabeth’s hands, he pulled them back into the passageway, shutting the door behind him. He sprinted off in one direction, hoping it was the way out of the castle. Beside him Will’s breathing was coming out uneven, like it tended to do when he was nervous or scared, or both. Annabeth however seemed surprisingly calm. 

“Make a left here,” she says. 

“What?”

“Just do it.” Nico does as she says and they come across a lantern lit hallway that ends in a large spiral staircase. The cobblestones are suddenly slicker and Will almost falls as they come to a halt. 

“Where does this lead?” Nico asks as Annabeth pushes in front of him. 

“To the dungeons. There's a way out from there if I could only remember….”

“Wait you want us to go to the dungeons?”

“Yes. What other choice do we have?” Will shivers but nods his head. 

“Okay let's go.” They rush down the stairs, dirt and grime starting to coat their shoes. Thank god today was the one day that Annabeth wasn't forced to wear a frilly dress and her outfit was perfectly suited for running away from an assassin in the dark tunnels of the castle. 

Annabeth makes it to the bottom first, her blonde hair disappearing behind a doorway. Nico was just about to do the same when he heard a loud thud behind him. His senses put on high alert, he turns around to see Will sprawled on the floor. Then, as if the shadows had arms, something drags him to his feet, a glint of a blade pressing against his neck as someone pins his hands behind his back. They're wearing a hood that obscures most of their face and the only thing Nico can make out in the flickering torchlight is a black braid. 

Unsheathing his sword, Nico yells at the assassin, “Unhand him.” They tighten their grip, causing Will to flinch. 

“I will be doing nothing of the sort,” they say, their voice depicting them as a  she . Nico takes a step forward, and she takes a step back, pressing her blade closer to Will’s neck. 

“What do you want?” Will says. She laughs a painful sort of laugh that brings its own vile hatred. 

“What do  I want? What do  I  want?” She laughs again, as if the whole thing was some sort of big inside joke that he didn’t get. 

“Freedom.”  Through the shadows obscuring her face, he could make out a small smirk. 

“You know what’s wrong with the kingdoms. All these royal kingdoms care about is beating each other in their petty game. They don’t give two shits about their people.”

“I--” Nico wanted to object but… he couldn't. The kingdoms weren't looking out for the safety of their people or managing foreign affairs like they were supposed to. They were in a constant competition with each other, trying to see who had the best heirs and threw the best parties. They've isolated themselves from their people, and now it was coming back to haunt them. 

“That doesn't mean that this is the right way,” Nico reasons. For a moment, he swears he sees her grip on the blade start to waver a little.

“It's the only way to get their attention.”

“By murdering their innocent children?”

“Are they innocent?” Nico’s silent for a moment as he looks at the ground, lowering his weapon a little. Then he looks up into Will’s scared blue eyes, remembering how he wept over the loss of his brother and how never treated anyone with anything but respect. It didn’t matter how other princes and princesses were, Will isn't going to be a part of this. Ever.

“Yes. They are.” Nico nods to Will, who smirks a little before he kicks his leg back, catching the assassin temporarily off guard. He struggles free, standing beside Nico and taking one of the knives from his belt. The assassin doesn’t even blink. 

“You don’t want to do this, Nico Di Angelo.”

“If it means protecting people like Prince William, then I will do it gladly.” She scowls, and in between one blink and the next, she’s gone. Will let’s out a deep breath, sagging against Nico. 

“Did you know her?” he asks.

“I don’t think so?”

“Then how did she know your name?” 

“I…. don’t know.”

“You guys coming or what?” Annabeth calls from the top of the staircase. 

“Y-yeah….” Will calls, giving Nico one last look before he races down the rest of the stairs, Nico following closely behind. 

“What happened?” Annabeth asks, seeming genuinely worried. 

“She caught up to us.”

“ What ?” 

“I guess she knew these passages better than we thought….” Nico says, trailing off. 

“In that case, we need to get to the Kingdom of Aphrodite as soon as possible.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank a dear friend for helping me come up with the title of this, because I am the absolute worst at coming up with titles. I hope y'all enjoy this first chapter!!


End file.
